From Boy to Legend
by AruaPearl44
Summary: Ash finds a stone that turns him into but just as he gets transform Team Rocket captures him? What will happen? One shot.


By AuraPearl44

From Boy to Legend

* * *

**Inspired by a painting.**

**This is old.**

**This is in Snowpoint City.**

* * *

"Ash wait up." Said Dawn existed. "Why should I wait up, were almost in Snow Point City." He explained. "Because I'm tired and we lost Brock back there." The boy stopped, not because of what Dawn said, no, not at all. "Finally I thought I was never going to ketch up to you," she quieted when she saw the boy's eyes. They were spaced out. "Ash. Are you okay?" She asked. Suddenly Ash fainted and Brock arrived. "Sorry I'm late." The man appliqueing. Then he saw his friend. "What happened to him?" Brock asked. "He just spaced out and fainted. I don't know what's wrong." She cried. "We have to get him to the hospital." And with that they grabbed their friend and were off.

After two hours of looking in the town they saw a Pokemon Center. They entered seeing a Nurse confused. "Nurse Joy our friend is not feeling good and collapsed. Where is the nearest hospital?" The blue haired girl asked. "Sorry to say, but there is no hospital in Snow Point. But I could help him." The woman replied then she grabbed the boy.

After a few minutes of looking, the nurse saw a weird object on his shoe. She grabbed the object and Ash began to wake up. "Wow. What happened?" he asked when he was finally awake, holding his head. The nurse took the boy out of the room. "What was wrong with him?" Dawn asked. Nurse Joy showed them the object. It was a red crystal. "This was the cause." She said. "A little crystal took down Ash." Brock exaggerated. "Yes. This crystal, somehow, has the same D.N.A stuck. It also has magical powers that are deadly to human. But since it was his shoe it only knocked him out." "What do we do with it?" asked the boy. "It's too dangers to touch directly and we don't know how to destroy it, so we'll burry it deep, in the back." She said, then everybody wet dropped. "Ash, this should be kept by you until the hole is complete. It's magic won't hurt you as much as anybody else." She said. Then she handed him the crystal in a bag.

Inside Ash's room. Ash was getting boarded. "Man. When are they going to be finish?" He complained. Then he looked at the crystal. His Pikachu looked worried when he saw his partner looking at the crystal. "No need to worry Pikachu. It has the same D.N.A thing so I'll be fine." He said.

Then he unzipped the bag and graded the crystal. Suddenly the crystal glowed. Ash blocked his eyes with his other hand. When the light stopped and died Ash removed his hand and saw a blue orb. But the boy knew the orb. It was the same red orb that posse Pikachu and that controlled the legendary Pokemon, Groundon. As he realized it, the orb was absorbed into his skin. He thought he was going to be posses like his Pikachu was, but it was much worse.

His arms were turning red. His skin was also red and hard as rock. He started to grow. His clothes were ripping. He started to grow a tail. His hands were turning into claws. He was looking more and more like a Groundon. His teeth sharpen. Suddenly he hit the ceiling and saw his hat fall down. He was now 90% Groundon. He was still growing, almost all his clothes were now strips of cloth and only some parts of him were still human.

Just when he was completely turned into a Groundon the wall behind him and the ceiling collapsed and Dawn was walking into the room. "." She screamed as she saw Groundon Ash. Suddenly Brock ran into the room to see what the screaming was then he saw Ash too. "A Groundon!" Brock said in terror. "Guys, it's me. Ash." It said.

"No way. It can't be Ash. Can it?" Dawn asked. Then she saw the bag was opened and the crystal missing, pulse a lot of fabric was on the floor, including ash's hat. "How did this happen?" she asked. Ash then said. "Well I took out the crystal and touched it." "But we told you not to!" Brock yelled. "I know but you two were taking a long time. Any ways the crystal turned into the blue orb and was absorbed into me. And that's how I was turned into this. Right Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika." It agreed. "But how did it turn you into this. It didn't turn Pikachu into a Groundon when it absorbed it." Ash just shrugged. Everybody sweat dropped.

(Outside the Pokecenter in the bushes.)

"Wow a Groundon. That's rare." Said James. "It's not only rare it's a legend." Said Jessie. "Don't worry. I have the perfect machine." Said the talking Pokemon, Meowth.

Suddenly Ash was caught in a large cage. The gang looked at the crooks that were stealing Ash. "Is that a Groundon I hear?" Said the woman. "Speaking to me load and very load." Said James. (Author note: I took that joke from Sly 2. HAHAHAHAHA.) "On the winds." "Past the stars." "In your ear." Said Meowth. "A rose by any other name is just as sweet." "When everything worse our work is complete." "Jessie." "And it's James." "Meowth, now that's a name." "Bringing do-gooders in their place." Said Jessie. "We're Team Rocket." Said the man. "And were in your face." They said at once.

"Don't you have other people to bother?" Said Dawn. "No and a Groundon is super lucky." Said Jessie.

Suddenly the blue orb got out of Ash and he turned back to normal. But before Ash could get out of the cage, the blue orb turned red and reboiled into him. But instead of turning into a Groundon, he turned into a Kyorger. And it was quicker than before. The wide and long Kyorger body broke the cage. "Guys the Groundon turned into a Kyorger." Said Meowth. "That makes no seance." Jessie yelled. Then she looked over and saw a Groundon gone and a Kyorger falling. Then the red orb got out and turned into a Firestone in two seconds. Ash was turned into a Charizard. "No way." She said. Then she snapped out and yelled. "Meowth, James. Get that thing." "But we don't have any more items to capture it." Said Meowth.

Ash did a u-turn and was about to use flamethrower but the Firestone got out. Converging Ash to normal and falling on Dawn. "That' thing was the twerp." Said Meowth. Suddenly the fire turns into dusk stone and absorbed into Ash again. But when he was being fused and transform, he used nightmare onto Dawn. Ash was turned into a Darkri and defeated Team Rocket using Dark Pulse. When it was done the stone got out of Ash again but was divided into 4 stones, a dusk stone, a Firestone, the red orb, and the blue orb and were put into the bag that the shard was in. And to wake Dawn up, Ash kissed her.

(Now let's see into Dawn's nightmare while everything was happening.)

Dawn was in a room full of mirrors but they had 3 other people in them. In one set of mirrors was a pink hair girl wearing high school clothes. In another set was the same girl but wearing a wedding gown. In two sets was a meatball headed girl wearing a sailor scout uniform. Some were of the meatball head but in school uniforms. In the rest were she and a red head that was wearing battle armor.

"It's hopeless." Said the pink hairs. "You can't win." Said the meatball headed girl. "You are no mach for us." Said the red head. "He'll never love you." Said her reflections.

With that Dawn began to sink, deeper and deeper. Just when all hope was gone, Ash was pulling her out. "I'm not letting you down!" he yelled. Suddenly all her friends, and friends from her past lives, were helping him.

Suddenly she woke up.

(Back in the real world)

"We're glad to see you awake." Brock said, while Ash looked down in sham. "It's glad to be back too." She said. "I have to leave." Said Ash as he picked up the bag of stones. "But why? The stones are in the bag." She said. "Because it's too dangerous to be near me even if I'm normal." He said. "Ash, you're not making any seance." Brock said. "The more time I'm not with the orbs the more weak I feel." Ash screamed. The rest of the gang was even more confused. "Besides I don't want to hurt you." He continued.

"Ash just get rid of the bag and all this craziness will end." Dawn said. He looked at the bag then at his love. He made up his mind. He grabbed the Firestone, transformed, and flew away. "But Ash!!" Dawn yelled. But it was too late. He was out of sight. Dawn began to cry on the floor, along with Pikachu. "Don't worry. We'll save him." Brock tried to comfort her.

* * *

**That's it for now but don't worry.**

**I will write a secular to this.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out.**


End file.
